Why?
by Naiira Harlow
Summary: A short drabble on Eren catching Levi and his lover in a compromising position. What he can't figure out is why?


Eren just stared, blinking a few times.

"I still don't get it." He muttered, glancing at me and then back out at Levi who was supervising some of the cleaning duties. I blushed in embarrassment and frustration. Last night Eren had accidentally walked in on a rather compromising moment between said Captain and I. He hadn't left me alone since. You'd think the fact that I was older and his superior would deter him but no I was just too nice. That and I thought he might squeal to somebody which was a no no. I'd never really asked but I knew Levi was discrete and he didn't want others to know his business.

"What exactly don't you get Eren?" I asked, leaning back against the brick. He followed suit.

"Well you're you and he's….him." Wow, that was really descriptive. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mind elaborating on that there titan-boy?" I was getting a bit frustrated with this. He was obviously uncomfortable, I could see the way he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. Surely though he'd tell me what he meant if I pressured him long enough.

"For starters I guess he's a bit….aggressive." He muttered. I almost snickered. Eren was talking in general but I could tell somehow that he also meant before behind closed doors. I grinned.

"I actually like that, a guy who knows what he wants." This made him blush furiously. We were in dangerous territory but as I gazed at my lover from afar I couldn't help the feeling that rose within me. I was bolder around him, more open. It was something his aggressive nature brought out in me.

"What about...his short temper?" Eren asked. Ah yes, that was a small issue. It got us into fights now and again.

"We have gotten into fights because he doesn't communicate well and then gets angry but I suppose everyone has a flaw or too. It isn't a deal breaker since it doesn't get in the way all the time." I crossed my arms over my chest nodding at one of the passing soldiers. Eren ran his tongue over his lips as if wondering if he should ask anything else or not. I'd have to answer whatever he wanted, it was part of the deal to keep him quiet after all.

"Um...what about his super cleanliness?" He wondered watching Levi berate Petra for not sweeping one spot enough to get rid of all the dust. I smiled when I thought of why he told me he liked things clean. It was a habit he'd picked up and honestly I thought it was cute but how did I explain that to Eren without revealing too much. I pretended to think about the subject for a little while before deciding my words.

"He has his reasons and it means that we share chores so its not a bad thing. Also I find it cute but don't tell him that." I winked which got Eren a bit flustered. He fidgeted a bit which seemed to catch Levi's attention. He walked away from his squad and towards us. His demeanor was steely when he looked away from them but as our eyes met that cold gaze softened. Levi wasn't good with expressing feelings but the more I spent time with him the more he let go in his eyes. It wasn't for anyone else either, just me. He motioned for me to walk behind him and I did as I was told, following him out of earshot of the others. Eren sat watching us, waiting for me to come back.

"What are you having to tell the brat anyway?" He huffed, rather annoyed at the whole situation.

"Nothing serious, mostly my opinions and such. He doesn't seem to understand why we're together that way I guess." I muttered. He made a 'tch' sound before glaring over at Eren who looked away in fear.

"This could have been avoided if you weren't so damn loud." He hissed. I giggled.

"If I recall it was you who wanted me loud Levi. Besides, he only heard because he opened the door." I reminded him. He shook his head, that shaggy black hair swaying back and forth. If he'd allowed me I'd have touched him by then, a simple caress or even just a brush of the hand but we'd agreed not to do so as it was distracting in public. He was also rather uncomfortable with the idea of people asking questions he didn't want to answer. He sighed, the breath coming out through his mouth as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So troublesome..." He muttered under his breath.

"I could stop you know...coming to your office after lights out." He grasped my wrist suddenly to capture my attention. His eyes were shimmering with malice as if to say 'you wouldn't dare.' It was just a tease after all. I was already in way too deep now. There was no turning back, I'd fallen really hard for him and he knew it or at least I hoped he did. I meant to tell him many times but...it just wouldn't come out. Why was it so hard to admit that this was more than just sex? That this feeling burning in my chest was love so deep that when I saw him it ached.

"Just...make sure the brat doesn't say anything and don't make me come looking for you when you're done." He grunted released me and walking out of the room towards his office. I was still smiling but it was sad smile. Of course no one was really able to tell the difference but as I sat down next to Eren he looked curious.

"The way he looks at you...it's like there's no one else." Did he really look at me like that? I grasped the fabric over my heart.

"I suppose he does. It's how he's always looked at me in a way." I remembered those days in Sina when I'd meet him up on the rooftops. He hid it well then, never meeting my gaze even in the dark but I could always read his eyes as if they were windows into his tarnished soul.

"Anything else you want to know?" I asked him changing the subject. Levi cared about me but I didn't want to get my hopes up. He was attached, that was all. It was enough.

"Do you...love him?" Eren was looking down at his hands that were laced together in his lap. Of course it was probably obvious when I looked at him how I felt. I wore my heart on my sleeve, it was sad really. I nodded though, unafraid of the boy sitting next to me knowing the deepest secret of my heart.

"But it's Levi-heichou! I mean...isn't he older than you?" He asked, trying to find a hole somewhere. I snickered at that.

"Just by nine years Eren, it's nothing really. You want to keep poking holes in my odd relationship?" He bristled a bit, shaking his hands out in front of him as a sign of surrender.

"I-I'm sorry Neph-heichou! I just...he's not someone I'd think would be with someone as nice as you." He admitted. I placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking my head.

"You are so young Eren but let me try and explain it to you okay? I don't care that Levi is older than me because age is just a number. I don't care that he's a bit abrasive because he can be just as gentle if he wants to be. I don't care about his past because I can be a part of his future and I let him do things with me because of how I feel. I've known him a lot of my life and when you know someone that long it's hard not to be attached in some way. I just had the misfortune of falling in love. It's not something I chose or even wanted, it just happened." I explained it the best I could. After all I'd only really been in love once and that was with the man I was currently having illicit affairs with. Eren looked thoughtful for a little while.

"You're...a really beautiful person heichou. I think Levi-heichou is lucky to have someone like you." He finally said. I ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Eren that's sweet of you to say but I don't want you to misunderstand, Levi and I...are complicated. What you saw last night is usually the extent of what we are aside from team mates." I wanted him to know this for sure but he shook his head at that.

"I don't think so...I mean I wondered about that because it seems like the type of person heichou is but today I watched him. He glances at you all the time when you aren't looking Neph and he always has some sort of gaze that I can't place. I promise I won't tell anyone since that what you asked of me but I think you should tell heichou you love him." I blinked. Was this kid trying to give me romantic advice for real?

"I don't know if you really understand..." I frowned. Eren shook his head again, taking my hands in his which caused my eyes to widen. He was being quite bold.

"I may not understand completely Neph-heichou but I know that you deserve to be happy. You're always doing things for other people and sacrificing for all of us. I still don't get why it has to be Levi-heichou but life is so fleeting these days. You should tell him because I'm pretty sure he feels the same." Getting told off on holding back from a fifteen year old. Now that was new. I wondered if he had a love that he too was keeping close. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Maybe...I'm not sure it's a good idea Eren. He's lost so much already I don't know if I should add my burden." I'd said a bit too much but Eren didn't question it. He was quiet for a few moments as we both contemplated what to say next. Anxious to get to my room and change before going to see Levi I stood and brushed myself off.

"Well if that's all I think I'm going to go get a shower and..."

"Wait! I have one more question...if that's okay." He looked extremely nervous about asking whatever he was going to ask but I figured it would be alright as long as it wasn't too weird so I nodded.

"He's uh...he's sort of short isn't he? I mean shorter than you right?" Where was he going with this? To be exact he was 5'3...I was 5'7. Now that may seem like a lot but it really wasn't. Height didn't bother me.

"Yeah so?" I really hoped this wasn't sexual. I was betting someone would ask if they knew how we had sex. He was a guy, I was a girl. We had sex like everyone else. God thinking about it made me a little hot under the collar.

"How do you...um...is cuddling weird?" Oh god it was about sex. I couldn't help it, I broke out into a laugh, a real one. I had to hold my side with how hard I was laughing. This was just so fucking funny to me. The fact that he asked that was probably offensive, it was so much so that it made it hilarious.

"Oh god...oh god I'm sorry Eren it's just...the fact that you think height matters oh jeez." I had to breathe in deeply just to catch my breath. As soon as I had relaxed enough to talk again I walked over to the boy and bent down to his level. I had to whisper this or I'd never keep a straight face. I leaned next to his ear and he tensed up.

"If your question is about sex Eren, you should know he makes up for his height with what's in his pants." I pulled away with a shit eating grin on my face. He was so red and his eyes were so wide that I wondered if I'd traumatized the poor boy. Either way I stood up and walked out without another look back.


End file.
